


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（五）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（五）

乌托邦篇（5）——囚牢

 

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，增加杨煊和翰煊。

 

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

 

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

 

本篇胡文煊，李汶翰和胡春杨视角，主灯火通铭，飞火，杨煊和翰煊，非常ooc，如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

 

丁飞俊的做爱风格习惯和师铭泽他们都不同。

师铭泽的前戏总是十分充分，他向来做什么都井井有条，连性爱也被他安排成一种艺术。虽然做前戏时免不了一些圈内特色，不过总体上，胡文煊勉强可以将这类前戏归入到享受的范畴。也只有在师铭泽明确告诉胡文煊打完这场就可以做爱了，胡文煊才会一反往常的主动摆好姿势，甚至有心情精灵古怪的和师铭泽调两句情，嘀嘀咕咕的说你等一下打轻一点，我做的时候会奖励你哦！换来师铭泽一个深情的吻。

徐炳超的前戏同样颇具圈内特色，只是更多的是徐炳超独有的个人风格。在他们仅有的那一次性爱体验中，胡文煊足足试穿了二十多件徐炳超的独家私藏，从学院风少女裙到女仆裸体围裙，胡文煊虽说和师铭泽体验过各式各样的实践方式，但是穿裙子还是第一次，他也说不清穿着这些羞耻的裙子等艹时心里有什么感觉，只知道穿着裙子做的时候，无论是徐炳超还是他自己都异于寻常的投入，他们身体契合，好像一对真正的情侣。

相比较而言，丁飞俊的风格更像李汶翰，他们勉强可以算作前戏的那些羞辱调教的把戏都令胡文煊厌恶，可他不得不承认，这其中也包含着一些说不清道不明的，莫名其妙的快感。这些快感比他们施与的羞辱更令胡文煊憎恶，像是自己的身体背叛了自己的感情。

丁飞俊在胡文煊体内横冲直撞，那枚跳蛋被顶到了更深的地方，依然在尽职尽责的震动着，胡文煊闭着眼睛小声的喘着气，慢慢的再次即将达到临界点。

“煊煊，你想射吗？”丁飞俊靠近胡文煊的耳朵，手虚点在电击装置上，“你叫的好听些，我让你射。”

果然像李汶翰的风格。胡文煊在那间摆着死去少女牌位的囚牢里被迫献出了自己的第一次和此后的无数次。李汶翰用棍棒加胡萝卜的方式一点点的调教出胡文煊善于察言观色和曲意逢迎的床事风格，他一次次叫的动听，李汶翰下次来或许能给他多带几个好菜。

当然，在遇到师铭泽之后，胡文煊早已抛弃了他在那个家养成的大大小小的委屈习惯，他第一次做的肆意又快乐，这才了解了性不止是一方的索取和一方的献身，还有双方共同的愉悦和情感交融。胡文煊做的畅快，叫的也很畅快，比之前能换到牛排的叫床声好听的多。

胡文煊想着师铭泽，便不是很能叫的出口。他咿咿呀呀漫不经心的叫着，心里再一次后悔自己的出走，如果，他和师铭泽全部坦白，事情会不会变得不一样？

想着心事的胡文煊猝不及防的被甩了两鞭，身上又浮现出两道红痕，他下意识的委委屈屈的呜咽两声，才回过神来身后那人不是师铭泽，又将呜咽声吞了回去。

胡文煊向来有这样的臭毛病，只对信任的人露出软肋。他本也不是个坚强性子，只是不愿在敌人面前弱了气势，哪怕事事处于下风，还是强忍着不肯求饶，白受了许多疼痛委屈。直至到了师铭泽身边，他才终于卸下披了多年的盔甲，展露出柔软的肚皮，用无法无天的胡闹和委屈兮兮的眼泪补回他缺失了19年充满温柔纵容的爱意。

才离开师铭泽没过去几个小时，好像就开始想念他了。

只是想他的时机实在不对。胡文煊撅着屁股挨着艹，心里装着师铭泽，就仿佛师铭泽也见到了这场景似的。胡文煊被再次出轨的荒唐感和后知后觉的羞耻感激出一阵热汗，升腾起的抱歉和悔意比第一次更甚，他不敢想象如果师铭泽发现了……他会再一次实施清洗计划吗？这次会“洗”几天？最严重的，他会不会就此不要他了？将他丢回那个没有温暖和自由的地狱自生自灭？

胡文煊被自己的想象吓的落了几滴泪。在师铭泽身边他总能抱怨出个一二三来证明师铭泽对他的不好，而现在他满脑子只能想到师铭泽的好，师铭泽长得好看，活也好，对他很纵容，打人虽然很痛，但是结束之后抱抱揉揉安慰一下，他心里就原谅他了呀！他怎么会想不开跑了呢？

丁飞俊眼瞅着胡文煊嘴里没有情感的咿呀着，小东西反而没之前精神了，心头一阵技术没有得到肯定的躁郁。胡文煊是师铭泽的sub，师铭泽调教的手段不错，可床上功夫怎会好的过他？丁飞俊脾气慢慢的上来，指挥刑架分流出一小股带了根藤条过来。

丁飞俊在训诫方面的风格更似师铭泽而非徐炳超，可他并无师铭泽的强迫症，令鞭痕整齐只不过是他众多训诫习惯中最微不足道的一个，他若想让师铭泽看出端倪，自然不必继续遵守这个不重要的小习惯。

胡文煊沉默隐忍的抵抗换来了更沉重全面的鞭挞，丁飞俊仍在胡文煊体内进出着，手上却着意修饰出全新的凌乱红痕，清晰的覆盖在因为谷蓝帝的照顾浅淡下去的旧痕迹上，像是外来的雄狮为占领狮王的领土，留下的最露骨的宣战词。

胡文煊无数次的在丁飞俊的重手下即将张口求饶，又强自隐忍，心里暗自叹息，自己从前何曾这样脆弱？师铭泽的呵护养出了他的娇气，他反而不能像过去那样擅长忍耐了。

 

李汶翰正陪着胡春杨挨家挨户的找逃跑的胡文煊。

胡文煊逃跑其实并不容易。毕竟他吃住皆在囚室解决，上厕所也有仆人看守，平日里一直用镣铐拷着，囚室外还有门锁，胡文煊虽然住进李家之前也在外面混过几年社会，但是并不怎么偷鸡摸狗，自然也不会撬锁。

李汶翰想到这层，加上胡文煊慢慢变得乖巧驯服，日日自己给自己扩张等着李汶翰到来，每天跪伏在牌位前陈述自己的过失，李汶翰只露了个意思，他就能又快又狠的将自己的脸扇到红肿，没有一丝放水，甚至有很多次，在李汶翰惯常的走进囚室准备发泄怒火之前，他就主动将鞭子交到李汶翰的手里，摆好姿势等待挨打……如此这般的精湛演技让李汶翰渐渐的放松了对胡文煊的限制，直到最后解开了束缚他的镣铐，却不想这一切都是这个阴险狡诈的小崽子为了逃跑做出的苦肉计，而他居然就这样一点点的走进那个臭小子的圈套，像个没脑子的蠢货。

起先胡文煊逃跑的几日里，李汶翰心里有的只是对胡文煊辜负自己的信任还摆了自己一道的愤怒，然而杨杨一直为那个臭小子的安危焦虑不安，他也不好将这愤怒摆在表面，只在心里暗想着等捉住这个滑不溜秋的小崽子之后，要如何整治才能出了这口恶气。

直到他又一次莫名其妙的走进囚室里，他才焦虑的发现，这个臭小子对他造成的影响远比他想象的还要大。几天没有艹过胡文煊的李汶翰变得暴躁易怒，心里一次次回想着之前在他的着意引诱下，胡文煊对是如何带着满心的不甘愿摆着屁股求着他艹进去，又是如何又浪荡又风情的叫着他表哥，在他的雄风下臣服的，在他挥舞着鞭子发泄恨意时，他是如何的一声声隐忍喘息，又是如何卑微的匍匐在他脚边陈述着他种种在李汶翰吹毛求疵之下出现的过错和哀哀的乞求原谅的……想着想着，那许多的暴躁就在他的手里倾泻了干净。

李汶翰恨胡文煊，恨他害死了妹妹，恨他逃跑，恨他把自己逼成了这样一个暴虐嗜性的样子。可是李汶翰更恨他自己，他恨自己一开始没有阻止妹妹欺辱胡文煊导致悲剧的发生，恨自己天真愚蠢的随手放走了胡文煊，更恨自己哪怕已经这样恨胡文煊了，还是不舍得他最开始就一直觊觎的，胡文煊的身体。

他本该爱着他的，可是却不得不恨他，他本该一直恨着他的，却还是没法阻止自己爱他，像个糟糕的怪圈，而他就在这个怪圈里不断的伤害胡文煊，同时也不断的伤害自己。

胡春杨最早带着胡文煊来到李家时，李汶翰就从窗户里看到了这个漂亮的小男孩。他知道这个漂亮的孩子正是胡春杨同父异母的弟弟，也是他没有血缘关系的表弟，他带着好奇从旁人那里一点点收集胡文煊的信息：他喜欢吃荔枝，杨杨之前在外面买了好几斤，他喜欢奥特曼，杨杨之前买了很多周边送给他，他喜欢隔壁邻居家白色的猫儿，李汶翰这次抢在了杨杨之前，向那个邻居要了那只猫儿生的同样白花花的漂亮小公猫，想送给他，只是翻来覆去想了几天，终究没有送出去的理由，最后还是只能送给杨杨，果然在第二天看到这只小猫出现在了胡文煊的房内。

胡文煊渐渐长大，李汶翰梦里出现的所有粉红佳人都慢慢被长大后的胡文煊代替，在梦里，他张着漂亮肉感的嘴唇，露出两颗可爱的兔牙，和李汶翰说：“表哥，你亲亲我好不好？”

李汶翰和胡文煊梦游太虚幻境，醒来一床淋漓痕迹。从这一刻起李汶翰就想要占有胡文煊，可是他对胡文煊从一开始就失了主动的先机，胡文煊也没有对他有格外的偏爱，他只能带着点甜蜜又带着点痛苦的默默隐瞒着自己的单恋。直到发生了那件事……

李汶翰的妹妹一直和胡文煊不对付，李汶翰不知道这份敌意的由来，只是胡文煊从来不曾在这种敌意下吃亏，李汶翰也就不把它当做一件大事。谁知道敌意积少成多，终究把胡文煊用这种带着鲜血和仇恨的决绝方式彻底的推离了李汶翰心里的保护圈，顺带着击碎了李汶翰的爱情。

你怎么还能继续爱他呢？他害死了你最心爱的妹妹，你怎么能不恨他？你应该恨他才对。

李汶翰冷眼旁观着愤怒绝望的家人把胡文煊锁进囚室，用树枝拼命的抽打他，而他抱着自己的头倒在地上，像绝望无助的小狗。

愤怒的家人离开了，他走近了胡文煊，看着他身上鼓起的伤痕，小声的哭泣，纤细的四肢被粗大的铁链绑着，一种从未有过的感觉冲击着李汶翰，不是同情，不是憎恨，不是愤怒，是一种陌生的欲望，他升腾出了前所未有的兴奋，这兴奋足以证明他是一个疯子，是一个变态，他这个变态正发疯了一样的想要占有胡文煊，在他身上增添更多的伤痕，让他流泪，只因为他流泪，把他永远的锁在这方小小的天地里，一辈子，都是李汶翰一个人的禁脔。

李汶翰根本没法憎恨胡文煊，他还爱着胡文煊，只是他再也没法像个正常人一样去爱他，也没法正面自己仍旧爱着他的事实了。

终于，李汶翰用沾染着亲妹妹鲜血的仇恨做伪装，迈出了走向胡文煊的第一步，也是他和胡文煊的关系彻底走向深渊的不可逆转的一步。他用鞭子和剩饭，一点点的引导着胡文煊，做了他第一次梦见胡文煊之后就一直想做的事情。他一直记得梦里热情大胆勾引他的胡文煊，所以他足足饿了胡文煊三天，才如愿从他嘴里听到那一声已经有气无力的邀请。他终于占有了胡文煊，可是他心情却十分糟糕，胡文煊饿了太久，他又做的太狠，导致胡文煊晕倒在了囚室里。他亲自煮了粥和药喂他，这也是第一次他和他这样温情的相处，李汶翰又痛苦又甜蜜的抱着晕倒了的胡文煊，对着无知无觉的他诉说着爱意，直到胡文煊清醒过来，他才又戴上了憎恨的面具。

他应该是恨他的，不然为什么会这样伤害他？李汶翰用一次次更过分的伤害掩饰自己的爱，他要让全世界都相信，李汶翰恨胡文煊，恨死了他，他打他是因为恨他，艹他是因为恨他，他甚至可以让其他男人上了胡文煊，只是为了证明他仍旧恨着他……他让全世界都相信了，胡文煊也相信了，甚至他自己都快要相信了，可是他却在黄嘉新随意的一次疑问中丢盔弃甲，他不恨胡文煊，他爱胡文煊，他变态而扭曲的，炽热而虔诚的爱着胡文煊。

现在，胡文煊轻轻松松的离开了，李汶翰却被囚禁在自己的爱里动弹不得。这是他应当承受的惩罚，可是他却并不甘心，他仍旧恨着胡文煊，也仍旧爱着胡文煊，他想找到他。

至于找到他之后要怎么办，他一直没有考虑过。

……

胡春杨和李汶翰逛着清晨七点的早街，为了在去拜访那些帮助他们找人的人家时买些合适的伴手礼。自从胡春杨调查到胡文煊曾经来过这个城市，他就已经找遍了这个城市的宾馆，酒店，员工宿舍乃至警察局，可是哪里都没有出现过胡文煊的身影，胡文煊像人间蒸发了似的，消融在了这座城市里。

胡春杨的焦虑与日俱增，他不抱太大希望的拜访着他住在a城的朋友们，心里明白胡文煊从不曾了解过他的交际圈，那些朋友们也不知道自己弟弟的存在，他能出现在那些朋友家里并得到帮助的可能性微乎其微。胡春杨依旧没有放弃，他一直对胡文煊怀着愧疚的情绪，他是胡文煊唯一的亲人，也曾发誓过要好好保护自己的弟弟，可他却还是没有能力保护好胡文煊，害他受了苦，受了委屈，害他奋不顾身的从最爱自己的亲人身边逃开，逃到了这座陌生的城市。

胡文煊以为胡春杨没有相信他，可是胡春杨从一开始心就是偏向弟弟的。胡春杨从国外回来，听李汶翰说着胡文煊是如何的用冷漠和隐瞒害死了自己的亲妹妹，又看到自己捧在手心里的弟弟在他离开的这段时间里一点点的被自己的家人折磨成了这样消瘦又伤痕累累的模样，看着胡文煊带着惊喜和恐惧的叫他哥哥，他怯生生的跪在胡春杨面前，说，哥哥，对不起。

胡春杨努力平静心绪，走上前去抱住弟弟残破的身躯。他的弟弟从来没有在他面前这样小心翼翼过，他在胡春杨的面前向来是活泼热烈的大男孩，享受着哥哥的照顾同时也细心照顾着这个看着比他稚嫩的哥哥，到底是什么时候，什么人，把他漂亮可爱的弟弟变成了现在这个样子？

胡春杨心里早就有了答案，现在的他能力不够，不足以对抗李汶翰在家中的威信，李汶翰绵绵不绝的恨意也让他难以开口寻求谅解，李汶翰毕竟失去了自己的亲妹妹，可是他亲妹妹的鲜血，难道要用胡春杨的亲弟弟来偿？胡春杨不是能够大义灭亲的圣人，他绝不可能让这样的事情发生。

胡春杨开始悄悄的在外面寻找房子，他想买下一所足够隐蔽安静的小房子，先让胡文煊搬出这个家。他不能在家里表露出他想要带走胡文煊的意愿，甚至不能表现出自己偏向胡文煊，他听着胡文煊在囚室里一声声的呻吟低喘，委屈哭泣，废了好大的劲才克制住自己没有一把火烧了这个令人窒息的困住了所有人的华丽监牢——他曾经以为的家。

胡春杨默默的忍了很久，他找着房子，找着逃脱的真凶，他努力的为胡文煊开辟出希望，却忽略了胡文煊需要的其实只是他的一点信任。他在胡文煊——其实是李汶翰——面前扮演出了一个冷漠哥哥的形象，得到了李汶翰信任的同时，也彻底的将胡文煊推离了他想要为胡文煊构筑的安全世界。 

胡春杨的隐忍终于在一次他端着饭菜走向囚室时被击的粉碎。

那日他照常听到了李汶翰走入囚室的声音，只是他这次没有跟着走进去，打扰李汶翰一次次想做却从来没有在他面前做过的事情。他一直不知道李汶翰对胡文煊做了些什么，只能等到第二天从胡文煊身上隐约看出些端倪，胡文煊从来不肯和他说这些事，也总是在他面前试图遮掩伤痕，他只能默默的为他擦药，将那一点好奇藏在心里。

这次，他从头到尾，把李汶翰每一天都会对胡文煊做的，看的清清楚楚。他眼睛一眨不眨，自虐般沉迷又厌恶的看着，而他的心却坠入了深不见底的刺骨寒潭。这就是他劝慰胡文煊，让他再多忍耐一段时间，他所要忍耐的一切吗？

此时的胡文煊正一丝不苟的扮演着李汶翰的乖巧小狗，他身体伏的很低，手里的藤条高高举过头顶，连着带起的还有粗壮的铁链镣铐，他颤抖着带着细微的哭腔小声说，我错了。

你哪里错了？藤条挥过，在面前这个光着身子白皙脆弱的小人身上留下了长长短短的肿痕。

我又冷漠又自私，害死了您的妹妹。

我不想听到这些陈旧的答案。

小人的臀部吃了重重的三下，他颤抖着随着鞭笞发出好听的呻吟，像着意为了勾引李汶翰编写的乐曲。像是回想到了什么，胡文煊白皙的身体上覆了一层粉色的红晕。

我昨日不小心用牙齿磕到了您，搅了您的兴致。

李汶翰冷笑一声，丢了藤条，说，我累了，剩下的你自己来。

胡文煊只是犹豫了一瞬，就爬去捡起了藤条，反手挥打在自己臀部上。

转过来对着我，你应该记得我的规矩。

胡文煊背过身，在李汶翰的注视下一丝不苟不放过边边角角的抽打自己的臀部，仿佛这不是他的身体。直到李汶翰最满意的颜色覆盖住了胡文煊的整个屁股，李汶翰才喊了一声停。胡文煊颤抖喘息着，分开双腿塌下了腰，说，表哥~您……您该进来了，求您，艹我。

李汶翰毫不怜惜的掰开胡文煊疼痛受伤的臀瓣，直直艹了进去，胡文煊高一声低一声甜媚的叫着，像是个没有感情没有灵魂的叫床机器。

你今天扩张的不够充分。

您来的太急了……

不要对我用这些借口。

是。胡文煊眼尾微红，在李汶翰释放过一次离开他的身体中场休息的时候，他抬起手，毫不犹豫的扇了自己几个耳光，又俯身低头，我错了，他一字一字的说，我应该早点开始扩张。

我不想艹你后面了。

我可以帮您口。

嗯。李汶翰靠近胡文煊，抚摸着胡文煊带着指印的红肿脸颊，掰开他的嘴，“今天你最好吸取教训”，李汶翰再一次贯穿了胡文煊。

胡春杨差点没把手里的盘子摔到地上，李汶翰像驯养奴隶一样驯养着他的弟弟，把他变成了这样……这样一个发泄他无端性欲和暴虐欲望的工具。而自己，甚至没有勇气推门进去，将自己的拳头狠狠的砸在李汶翰那个衣冠禽兽的脸上。

胡春杨为他可耻的懦弱而羞愧，没有注意到李汶翰临走前解开了胡文煊身上的镣铐，他抚摸着胡文煊的头，像抚摸一只听话的小狗，你今天做的很好，这是你的奖励。胡文煊依旧乖巧的蜷伏在李汶翰脚下，带着满身凌虐的红肿，这大部分都是他自己亲手做下的杰作，是为了麻痹李汶翰不得已做出的小小牺牲，而他现在就站在通往胜利的最后一个台阶上，等待着那个名叫自由的夜晚。

胡春杨特意躲开了李汶翰，在李汶翰离开之后过了很久，他才装作无事发生一样，心平气和的走进了囚室。

“煊煊，吃饭了。”

“嗯。”胡文煊用毯子遮住了身体，只露出一对眼睛，“我现在先不吃，等一会儿再吃。”

胡春杨叹了口气，一把扯下了胡文煊身上的遮挡，胡文煊瑟缩着将自己团成一小团，努力挡住身上的伤痕，只是脸上红肿的指印和嘴角因摩擦顶撞产生的伤痕却遮挡不住，狐狸眼忙慌慌的看着胡春杨，带着丝无辜和风情，“哥哥——”

“你天天这样挡着有什么用呢？我早就知道了。”

“哥哥？”

“……”胡春杨憋下了心头的千言万语，既然胡文煊不愿意让他知道，他就应该装作这一切没有发生过，他这个弟弟总是要强，尤其是在他面前，他怎么能轻易的扯下他仅有的保护自己脆弱自尊的遮羞布？“李汶翰以后……打你的时候，你记得告诉我，我会保护你的。”

“……好。”

胡文煊默默吃着盘里的菜，他嘴角有伤，平时他最喜欢的辣椒炒肉一口没动。胡春杨中途出门了一趟，带回了平常给胡文煊擦的药，为他身上出现的越来越多的伤口涂抹着，他买的房子即将过户，再过一天，他马上，马上就可以带着胡文煊离开这里，住进他们的新家。他会让所有的伤痛和侮辱彻底的远离胡文煊，他最心爱的弟弟。

“哥哥，你能给我一些钱吗？”

“煊煊想买什么，我可以帮你买。”

“……我想给哥哥一个惊喜，这个不能让哥哥买。表哥会帮我买的。”

“……好，你要多少钱？”胡春杨几乎已经确信了这是胡文煊和李汶翰之间另一个不为人知的秘密，他不能追问，只能尽力的满足自己弟弟的要求。

“哥，谢谢你。”胡文煊抱住了胡春杨，流下了每天都会在胡春杨身边，也只在胡春杨身边才会流下的眼泪，只是今天的眼泪多了点别的意味，胡文煊知道，这可能是他最后一次，见到这个只比他大了几个月的哥哥，他唯一的亲人。

第二天，等胡春杨带着新家的钥匙走进囚室时，里面已经没有了自己漂亮弟弟的踪迹。他走了。

……

胡春杨不知道自己为什么会同意带李汶翰一起来寻找胡文煊，那天他亲眼目睹的场景深深的刻在他的脑海里，成为他午夜的梦魇。他的弟弟是怎么在这样的环境里承受下来的，甚至忍受了一整年？

终于在他出发准备去其他城市寻找胡文煊的时候，李汶翰提出了同行，他这才用激烈的质问开诚布公的和李汶翰正面交锋，却猝不及防的，窥探到了李汶翰真实的内心世界。

他不是不知道世界上有这样的一群人，从人的痛苦和臣服中获得快感，他甚至也有这个圈子的朋友，他了解他们的内心，也尊重他们的兴趣，虽然这不是他本人的兴趣范围，但是他知道，这种乐趣是基于双方的两厢情愿的合意，这种快感也是双方互相成就的快感，并非一方的强迫和另一方无可奈何的被迫承受。

胡春杨每天都能看见胡文煊的隐忍和他的眼泪，他独自躲在囚室里舔舐伤口，是被李汶翰激烈的爱恨一次次重创的小兽。可是这是他第一次看到李汶翰的痛苦，李汶翰一刀刀的划着自己的手臂，像正在戒毒的瘾君子。他说，我好想他。

他说，我是疯子，我好爱他，我好想他，我每次走近他，想要给他一个拥抱，可举起手，却扇了他一耳光。

他说，我每天都躲在外面看着他哭，我也想像你这样正大光明的安慰他，为他上药，可是我甚至不能走进去一步，是我亲手把他变成了这样，是我亲口告诉所有人我恨他，我不能对他好，我没有资格。

他说，我不恨他，我心里知道这不是他的错，全是我的错，所谓的复仇只是我费尽心思接近他的借口。

李汶翰在胡春杨面前忏悔，我是变态，我看到他因为我而痛苦，我却为此快乐，我一边为他的痛苦而痛苦，一边又因为他的痛苦而快乐。杨杨，我是病了，我控制不住自己。

我不能接近他，我靠近他就会想要伤害他，可是我离不开他，我病了，杨杨。

我只想看看他好不好。

李汶翰颠三倒四的一次又一次的重复着对胡文煊的爱和对自己欲望的憎恶，他看起来真的像病了，胡春杨默许了李汶翰的跟随，但是他并不打算让李汶翰接近胡文煊，胡文煊在李汶翰那里受了太多苦，他不能也不愿意让胡文煊再度回想那段可怕的岁月。

他始终偏心自己的亲弟弟。

胡春杨和李汶翰在街上走着，突然胡春杨像是发现了什么，默不作声的停下了脚步。

“怎么了，杨杨？”

那个橱窗里的身影，每一处线条都令他熟悉，这是他上过无数次药的身体，他将药亲手涂抹在他柔软肌肤的每一个角落，用兄长的慈爱关怀熟悉着他身体上每一点细小的特征，而这些特征正在胡春杨面前一点点的放大，拼拼凑凑出一个简单的来自血缘深处的答案。

胡春杨找到了自己的弟弟。

tbc


End file.
